The Mountain Between Us
The Mountain Between Us is a 2017 American romance-disaster film directed by Hany Abu-Assad and written by Chris Weitz and J. Mills Goodloe, based on the novel of the same name by Charles Martin. It stars Idris Elba and Kate Winslet as a surgeon and a journalist, respectively, who survive a plane crash and are stranded in High Uintas Wilderness with injuries and harsh weather conditions. The film premiered on September 9, 2017 at the 2017 Toronto International Film Festival and will be released in the United States on October 6, 2017, by 20th Century Fox. Plot When Ben tells Alex he is going outside to get more wood for the fire, the culmination of all of their experiences together finally overcomes them. No longer able to resist each other, they have sex. As Ben sleeps afterwards, Alex takes his picture. Deciding that they still won't make it, Alex again asks Ben to leave her behind to find help and return. Ben initially agrees but has regrets about leaving her behind just for a moment. He returns once more and they begin to press forward again. As they make their way down, Alex begins to tire quickly. However, Ben still refuses to leave her behind. They fall asleep in the woods. Eventually, they find a timber yard on the mountain and they make their way to it. Ben gets his leg caught in a bear trap. Alex keeps going and she's rescued by a truck driver, who goes back and rescues Ben. Ben wakes up in the hospital and goes to Alex's room, where he sees her with Mark, her fiancé. Mark praises Ben for saving Alex to which Ben replies she saved him and leaves the room, heartbroken. Some time after, Mark tells Alex that "I told myself that if you ever lost a part of you, I would still love you." But now, it's obvious to him that he has lost her heart. Alex tries calling Ben, but he declines her phone calls until he receives pictures of him and Alex on a mountain. This encourages Ben to call Alex. They meet up in Manhattan, where it is revealed that Alex is now a part-time teacher who is uncomfortable flying and Ben is now working as a consultant in trauma clinics as his frostbitten hands have not recovered enough for him to operate. Ben admits that he did not call her back because he thought she would be married, and Alex responds by saying she loved Ben while they were together on the mountain and that she and Mark never married. Ben cannot admit to himself that he wants her back, and they part ways after a hug. As the two depart in opposite directions, they feel regret and run back into each other's arms as the screen cuts to black. Cast * Idris Elba as Dr. Ben Bass, a surgeon * Kate Winslet as Alex Martin, a photojournalist * Dermot Mulroney as Mark, Alex’s fiancé * Beau Bridges as Walter, the pilot of the charter plane * Raleigh and Austin as Dog, Walter's dog Soundtrack German-Iranian composer Ramin Djawadi composed the music for the film. The official trailer for the movie was released with "Dusk Till Dawn", by Zayn and Sia, as the official soundtrack. The score from the film is now released at Lakeshore Records. Trailers & Teasers Category:Films Category:2017 releases Category:As featured artist Category:Collaborations